1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for displaying a customized screen in a screen display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a multifunction peripheral (MFP) that includes functions of a copier, a facsimile (FAX), a printer, and a scanner in a single housing is required to have a function for customizing various device drivers such as a printer driver and a display driver to satisfy diversified users' needs.
A conventional technology for accurately and easily customizing various device drivers is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-309726. In the conventional technology, version information about a printer driver to be customized is acquired and whether the acquired version information corresponds to the latest version or versions that can satisfy users' needs is determined, so that the printer driver is customized based on determination about the version information.
However, the above conventional technology is only for determining whether installed versions of target device drivers correspond to versions that can satisfy users' needs. Therefore, while there is an increasing demand for customizing contents of a screen such as an operation panel, the conventional technology is not effective to meet such demands. More particularly, users are not allowed to determine whether to display buttons or panels used for specifying and inputting various setting information, such as sheet setting or image density, or change positions of the buttons or the panels. Thus, available customization has been limited.